The Other Side Where Nothing Even Matters
by Kogan-PeteRickWifey
Summary: AJ is a name i made up and this is based on my role-play relationship with kendall. Aj has a 4yr old son named Jacob that the father (Logan has no idea about). AJ is a graphic designer and can't find a steady job in Minnesota so she moves to the palm woods to see her cousin (carlos) and find a better job in L.A but she falls for kendall along the way.


Moving In

Aj's POV

I sighed as I looked over at my four year-old son. God I know this is gonna be hard. But, I have to do this in order to ensure we'll be comfortable for life. My name is Ashley Jasmine Mia Garcia. I'm Carlos Garcia's cousin but I still live in Minnesota. I just graduated with my bachelor's degree in graphic design but freelancing here sucks. I'm hoping to find a steadier job in L.A. I look over to my baby boy again and kiss his head before walking over to the next room while he watches SpongeBob.

I then pull out my cell and decide to call the only person I know will be happy to see me. The phone starts to ring then I hear it pick up. "Hello," says the familiar voice I love so much. "Hey Carlos," I say happily, "Are you alone right now?" "AJ!" Carlos shouts through the phone, "yeah I am. What's up cousin?" I just chuckle and ask him, "do you still live at the palmwoods?" "yeah," he answers, "why?"

I then begin to explain to him that I have some job interviews in the area and that im getting my own apartment there. This ultimately gives my "twin" cousin the utmost happiness. "Yeah," I say, "I'll be there on Friday." "Wait? F-Friday!? What time?" he asks sadly. "Ummm late evening like 7pm. Why?" I ask. "oh. Just a Very important date with Jennifer!" he says, trailing off a bit. "oh. That's totally fine Los," I say happily, "I'll just see you afterwards okay?" he sighs in relief and says that that's fine then we say our goodbyes and I forget to tell him not to tell anyone so I text him. He says okay.

Friday was only two days away, well technically one now and I needed to finish packing. I'm just glad that Jason loves his grandparents. I walk back over to my baby boy and hold him close. He smiles happily and giggles but I sigh. I remind him that I'm leaving soon and ask him to be a good boy for his grandmah and pop-pop. Jason just nods understandingly and promises me he'll be good before kissing my cheek softly. "you hungry yet Jason?" I ask. "Nuh-Uh mommah," he replies softly. I notice that he seems a bit sad so I ask if he wants to do one last photo-shoot and he gets super excited.

The next two hours of the night were filled with about fifteen different outfits for Jason's photo-shoot and me packing to leave. At this point, it was eight o'clock and Jason was finally getting hungry so we ordered pizza. When the pizza comes and I pay for it, we eat as much of it as we can while watching some more spongebob until Jason passes out on my lap. I smile and carry him back to his room, I take him out of his day clothes and give him some pull-ups. "I love you baby boy. Sweet dreams," I whisper in his ear before kissing his head and leaving the room with the door cracked open for some light.

I yawn to myself and lay down in bed as thoughts rush into my mind. I don't know if this is such a good idea. My baby boy needs me. I know no one else would be happy to see me besides Carlos. I mean, Logan probably moved on and is married by now and me being near him would not be good. No one knows about Jason. I love him sooo much. Im gonna feel so out of place. I bet the kids there are all snobby and ew. And … I sigh to myself and realize that I won't be able to sleep without my night pills. I take only one and look through the pictures I'd taken of my son earlier in the day. As I look through the pictures, I notice one where he looks too much like Logan. "Oh God boy.. why?" I say sadly. Jason put on his ray-ban shades and a leather jacket with some drop-crotch jeans in this picture. If that wasn't enough Logan, his pose said it all. Jason smiled his crooked smile and leaned against the wall. Total swag. I smile at this picture and turn off my phone before falling fast asleep.

The next day, Jason wakes me up by shouting, "MOMMY!" at me and jumping on the bed because he's hungry. So, I get up and do what every mom does when their child jumps on the bed to wake them up, I tickle my four-year-old son everywhere possible until he can't take it anymore. Then, I carry him downstairs and into the kitchen to make us a light breakfast. We eat eggo waffles and bacon. I have a cup of coffee and he has a glass of milk.

I finished packing last night so I have this entire day to spend with my son, Jason Alexander Mitchell Garcia. We spend the entire day doing fun things. We played in the park, got tickets to a kid's 3D movie, went to the arcade while we waited for the movie to start, stuffed our faces with popcorn, talked about me leaving again on the way home, he cried himself to sleep and then I finally got to relax. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed this last day with my son but it's tough work keeping up with that little booger.

As I lay my head down on my pillow and try to relax, I realize something. I'm leaving my son tomorrow to go to L.A. to look for a job, oh, and Logan will most likely be there. This is gonna be the hardest thing I've done since letting Logan walk outta my life… Then I yawn and before I knew what hit me, I'm fast asleep.

Next day, my alarm goes off before Jason is up and I smell food? Why do I smell food? The boy is four! He cannot be making me breakfast?! Then there's a knock at my door, "come in," I say in a small voice. Do my eyes deceive me? Jason, my mom, and dad walk in. "Mommah! Ganmah and pop-pop made me help make you breakfast cause I want you happy when u leave," Jason says as he hands me he tray of food. There's eggs, bacon, a Belgian waffle, and juice, and milk. "Awww! All of dis for mee?" I ask. Jason nods and then my mom and dad speak, "we just wanted you to try and relax as best you can today so we called and had Jason open the door for us so we could do this for you." I just slowly nod. "Yeah baby girl," my dad says, "we know you love your son but we got this. You just get yourself together." I nod again and thank all of them, making sure to kiss all over my mini-man's face because I was so grateful. The rest of the day went smoothly up until I had to board the plane. Jason broke out into an entire crying fit and I ran away as fast as I could with tears of my own because I knew if I'd've stayed another moment, I would've changed my mind and wasted money. After finally calming myself down and getting in my seat, I had to endure the extremely boring, two-hour, plane ride. Once the plane lands, I catch a taxi-cab to the palmwoods.

As I walk in, I see kids of all ages talking and just being themselves. The lobby is crowded and I find the front desk. "Hello and welcome to the palmwoods, home of the future famous… what do you want?" the manager of the building asks. "I'd like an apartment here starting off with a three month lease and then I'll renew if needed." I say back to the rude guy. He just nods and tells me that the only apartment is 2K and how to get there. I nod and pay my rent for the first month then take my card and as I turn around, a random girl runs up to me and kisses me deeply. When the kiss ends, I say "ummmm….." Then she says, "Hai I'm Camille, I was just working on a new role and you were pretty so I said _why not?_" "Okay…? Um… I'm AJ, im in graphic design and Carlos's cousin. Did he get back from that date yet?" I ask. Camille shakes her head no and then asks, "Wow! You're Carlos's cousin? I'm his friend. Do you know all of the guys?" I nod and then look down, "yeah.. I'm sure none of them are excited to see me besides my cousin." I take out my wallet to put my door card in and then Camille sees a picture of Jacob. "who's that precious little boy that kinda looks like lowgin?" she asks. I take a deep breath and tell her, "Shhh! It's a secret. Don't tell any of the other guys im here or about what I'm about to tell you. The little angel looks like Logan because he's… his name is Jacob Alexander Mitchell- Garcia… before the guys moved here umm… I was dating Logan and got pregnant but I didn't know how to tell him and all we did was fight because of my mood swings. Then kendall asked him to come here and I encouraged him. I told Logan to have a good life here." By the time I finished saying that mouthful, Camille's jaw was practically on the floor, "Y-you're not here to get him back are you?" she asks shyly. I shake my head no, "not at all. I plan on him knowing im here when I can no longer keep it a secret and don't tell him about Jacob. Why?" Then Camille shows me an engagement ring, "because… Logan gave this to me… we're engaged…" I just nod and look down angrily, "Congrats," I say bitterly.

"Mia?" I hear a familiar voice ask as Camille looks down. _Damnit! _"It's AJ to you again "Hortense" Mitchell," I turn around and say bitterly as I cross my arms. Logan then slaps himself. "it's really you!" he exclaims, "Why are you here!?" "I'm here on business!" I snap at him "Not you! Bye…" I say as I hold my head down and storm past him with my three suitcases.

As I finally unpack and get situated in my room, I realize something. _This is gonna be harder than I thought…._

**Author's Note: I know this seems like a Logan fanfic but it's not. This is based on my roleplay relationship with Kendall Knight and with the show. In the next chapter, Aj will spend some time with Carlos and mope around the palmwoods but then, kendall will "be nice" and talk to her and her mild crush she had on him in the past will slowly start to come back. **

**P.S, sorry I didn't post chapter 2 of "Love Me Again" yet I got writer's block. It'll be up soon.**


End file.
